


just a "lie"

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred was cheated in many ways., But they still had a good time., Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 扑克设，剧情几乎没有，算是红色坑米。写出来后觉得和另一位大大写的3p好像，就只在AO3上存个档了。





	just a "lie"

**Author's Note:**

> *攻受是露中，耀米（一句话互攻提及），露米，以及耀→米←露  
*当面NTR预警  
*以及ooc！！！请做好辣眼睛的准备！

阿尔弗雷德自认从继位以来，一直兢兢业业，在亚瑟的教导下学习治国之略，请王耀出山成为他的骑士长，保卫他的国家，在他们两人的辅佐下，阿尔弗雷德得以厉行改革，推行新政，让本来积贫积弱的黑桃国日益强盛，而对外他也一直推行着开放和平的外交，就是为了维系这好不容易得到的发展，但是，为什么其他三国要联合起来攻击自己呢？

现今的情况非常不好，王耀在前线苦苦支撑，却也终究是独木难支，战局节节败退，如今只能固守王城，亚瑟为了维护王城法阵，魔力已经渐渐耗尽，恐怕也坚持不了多久，等法阵一破，整个王城只能暴露在敌军面前，到时候真的要让自己的人民去血拼吗？阿尔弗雷德陷入了深深的纠结之中。

“阿尔弗！”王耀急切地冲了进来，“亚瑟的情况不太好。”阿尔弗雷德心中一凛，明白要做决定了，最后的时机已经来了。他一手抚上王耀的肩：“耀，离开吧，我们已经没有胜算了，趁着他们还进不来，赶快走！”王耀紧皱着眉头：“你在胡说些什么！我既然是你的骑士长，就一定会永远守护你，不会离开的！”说完，用力吻上了阿尔弗雷德的唇，这一下极用力，两个人的嘴唇都磕破了，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，便用力的回吻过去，紧紧地抱着对方，与他唇舌纠缠。

“你没有留下来的必要，回你的山里去吧，反正当初你也不是很愿意出山的。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷地说，“你们都走吧，除了我，身为黑桃国的国王，我是誓要与国家共存亡的。”他已经想好了，亚蒂可以暂时由弗朗西斯保护，他一直喜欢亚蒂，不会伤害他的，虽然这次他也是进攻的一员，但实际上一直游离于战场外，估计也有看在亚蒂的份上吧，把亚蒂交给他，自己也放心一点。

“闭嘴吧，阿尔弗。”王耀打断他的话，“我说了不会离开就不会离开，你先去看看亚瑟，我继续上城墙巡视！”阿尔弗雷德看着王耀离去的背影，叹了口气，转身去了亚瑟寝宫，劝不走王耀，至少要把亚蒂弄走，王耀实力强大，或许还能独善其身，亚蒂失去魔力之后，只能任人宰割了。

最终战还是开始了，王耀估计已经对上了红心国的骑士长了，而自己也要面对那个来自北方极寒之地的国王，伊万 布拉金斯基，王与王之间的战斗，自己不能输！

“啊呀，好久不见，阿尔弗雷德陛下！”梅花国的国王笑的如孩子般纯真，如果不是前线战报中，这位国王给他带来了那样痛彻心扉的伤亡与损失，他都要被这个笑容和甜美的腔调骗过去了，觉得他幼稚而天真。阿尔弗雷德默默握紧了手中的剑，紧盯着眼前的敌人。

大殿之中已被冰霜覆盖，阿尔弗雷德执剑对上了伊万，他的魔法修为只能说是一般，但在格斗上确是很有自信的，不过那只来自北方的熊也不差，加上魔法加持，阿尔弗雷德渐渐落了下风，温度越来越低，他因为寒冷和伤口行动越来越迟缓，终于被伊万抓住机会，一水管砸在胸口，疼的他支撑不住倒在了地上，失去了意识。

他不知道自己晕了多久，意识渐渐恢复，与此同时伴随的还要胸口和四肢上伤口的疼痛，他估计断了几根肋骨，他咳嗽着想翻身起来，同时惊讶着自己居然还活着。但是，他好像听到了什么奇怪的声音，费力地睁开眼睛，而眼前的一幕简直让他目眦尽裂。

他的骑士，他的情人，他的王耀，此时此刻正被那个北方的暴君压在身下肆意地侵犯！东方人虽然身高和他差不多，但却是体格纤细，伊万将他的腰弯折出了一个不可思议的弧度，巨大的肉茎粗暴的在他的身体里进出，翻出已经被操熟的红色肠肉，王耀仰着头，发出高亢的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德可以看见他脸上明显的泪痕，以及被咬得发白的嘴唇，听着王耀颤抖的呻吟声，阿尔弗雷德觉得心都碎了，他不能想象，那头熊在他体内进出时承受的痛苦。

他艰难地爬起身，喊了一声：“你这个混蛋，放开他！”然而之前的伤让他呼吸都有些困难，这一喊在伊万看来并没有什么威慑力，他只是稍微转过头，看着他说道：“你已经醒了呀，比我料想的要快呢。”然后便又俯下身去：“你的王已经醒了呦，现在不如当着他的面回答我的问题吧，你和他上床的时候，他有让你这么爽吗？”一边说着，下身的抽插加快，带出了王耀更多的呻吟，他睁开紧闭的双眼，看着阿尔弗雷德，眼中有着破碎的水光。

他摇着头：“不要…不要再问了…”伊万轻哼了一声，就着性器还在体内的姿势让他转了半圈，然后把他的上半身拉了起来，王耀无力地倚靠在他的胸膛上，头枕着他的肩膀，伊万将他朝向阿尔弗雷德，然后缓缓抬起他的一条腿，露出正在吞吐着他的肉棒的小穴，深色的肉棒一下一下用力地顶进那个狭窄的洞口，消失在雪白的臀瓣之中，出来的时候又会带出亮晶晶的肠液，简直淫靡极了。

不过这个场景对阿尔弗雷德来说无异于上刑，他的眼睛已经因为愤怒变得通红一片，但身体却难以动弹，伊万这个时候偏偏还要火上浇油：“看看吧，以前只有你能享用的地方，现在却为我而打开，你只能看着，真是没有用啊，阿尔弗雷德陛下。”

阿尔弗雷德勉强支撑住自己，没有再倒下去：“伊万·布拉金斯基，如果你只是想羞辱我，你的目的已经达到了，放了我的骑士，他不是黑桃国人，你不必赶尽杀绝！”

“哈，我本来就不想杀了他，听听他的声音，叫的多好听呀，下面这张小嘴也很会吸……”

“好了，够了！万尼亚！”王耀喘息着说道，“放我下来，这太累了。”

“万…万尼亚？”阿尔弗雷德震惊于王耀口中的这个昵称，而伊万把王耀放下来后看了他一眼：“那个昵称只有小耀可以叫哦！”阿尔弗雷德简直无法相信自己看到和听到的一切，这不可能，王耀不可能会背叛自己，他的脑海里闪过一幕幕的画面，那是他们互许诺言的曾经，他不相信！

伊万似乎是嗤笑了一声：“那还真是深情呀，不过你以为自己为什么会孤立无援？为什么会败那么快？你的骑士长在里面可是出了不少力呢。甚至我打赢你也有小耀的帮助哦。”阿尔弗雷德看向王耀，但是他没有否定，“你太年轻了，阿尔弗，对我这个外人不应该这么没有戒心的。”

全身的力气仿佛一下子被抽走，阿尔弗雷德摔回了地面，假的吗？什么会永远守护我，只忠于我一人，都是在骗我，他根本就不爱我！阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己胸口疼的厉害，也不知道是因为伊万在他身上留下的伤，还是知道了王耀的欺骗，他开始剧烈的咳嗽，眼前阵阵发黑。

等他咳完却发现，伊万和王耀，不知何时到了他的面前，“你的伤很重呢，需要万尼亚治一下吗？”伊万的手抚摸着他的脸，揉捏着他的唇瓣，把刚咳出来的血沫擦掉，他苍白的脸上因为咳嗽泛起了潮红，“你这样看起来真漂亮！”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得一阵恶心，用力咬向揉捏它唇瓣的手指，然而并没成功，他恶狠狠地盯着伊万：“不许碰我！”但是伊万根本就不打算听他的，直接一扯，就崩了他好几颗衬衫扣子，王耀叹息了一声，开口：“万尼亚，稍微温柔点吧……他喜欢后入，腰是他的敏感带，从这里开始，他很容易就能进入状态。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言，难以置信的转过头看着王耀，他没想到，王耀骗他身心后还要教老情人怎么上他，王耀他怎么可以？但王耀无视了他的目光：“你把他翻过来之后扶起来，让他靠着我，我给他治治伤，他现在这身体状态，我怕他做一半撑不住。”

伊万依言将阿尔弗雷德送进王耀的怀里，然后开始脱他剩下衣服，一边脱，一边抚弄着他的腰，果然感受到了他腰部肌肉的颤抖，那是在强行忍耐着渐渐升起的情欲，而王耀扶着他，给他治伤的同时也不怀好意地摸上他的胸前，掐弄着两颗红豆，阿尔弗雷德紧咬着唇，他的身体太熟悉王耀的触碰，只是这么几下，便忍不住要发出呻吟，更何况腰上还有另一只手作乱，本来想靠着伤口的疼痛挨过去的，现在看来是不行了。

随着王耀的抚摸，他胸口的疼痛已经渐渐减轻，这样下去，快感肯定会压过痛感，不行，自己怎么可以在亡自己国的人身下求欢！于是他乘着伤口恢复，一肘撞向身后人，挣开王耀的怀抱，摸出别在腿上的短剑，想要自尽，却被王耀一把抓住手腕扑在了地上。

伊万面色阴郁的揉了揉自己被肘击的地方：“你还真是不乖啊，看来还是要得到点教训才行啊。”王耀面色也有些不豫，但还是开口：“万尼亚，不要太粗暴了。”伊万直接扒光了他，他可不希望他再掏出什么凶器。然后便是扩张，阿尔弗雷德的身体已经适应了性爱，所以他只是随便捅了几下便开始自动分泌出帮助润滑的肠液。

伊万嘲笑着将湿漉漉的手指展示给阿尔弗雷德看：“看看你自己流出来的东西，明明身体已经淫荡成了这个样子，还装什么贞洁烈女。”阿尔弗雷德拼命摇着头，却无法反驳他的话，他讨厌这副轻易便能撩拨起来的身体，让他像个……

伊万没有再废话，把自己硬着的阴茎直接捅进了那个开始流水的小洞，然后也不等他适应，便开始了大开大合的抽插，阿尔弗雷德想仰头尖叫，却被掐着脖子按在地上，他的手只能无力地在地面上抓绕，想要分散身后的疼痛和快感，但是很快，他的手被另一个人抓在了手里。

“万尼亚，松手，让他把头抬起来。”王耀引导阿尔弗雷德把手扶在自己的腰上，然后托起他的脸，“乖，张嘴。”阿尔弗雷德用力将自己的头甩向了一边。身后的伊万见状，直接压下来，用手捏住他的下鄂，强迫他张开了嘴：“小耀对他还是太过温柔了，可是他不领情啊。”

“放手，万尼亚，专注你那边。”王耀无奈地开口，“阿尔弗，听话，我还不想粗暴地对待你。”这句话已经算是半个威胁了，阿尔弗雷德知道自己现在是做不了主了，为了减轻一点自己的负担，只能乖乖张开了嘴，把王耀的肉茎含住，反正他已经给王耀口交了不知道多少次了，也不差这一次。

屁！他在内心反驳着自己，这次一点都不一样！

阿尔弗雷德扶着王耀的腰，尽力把他的阴茎全部吞下去，伊万真的开始专心于开发他的后面，用力撞的他生疼，渐渐疼变成了麻木，又变成了酥麻的快感，从尾椎顺着伊万的亲吻一路向上，化为一声声的闷哼，他将注意力放在面前的王耀身上，想尽量忽视身后的感觉。

细致地舔过冠状沟，然后含住龟头吸一口，尽可能多地将阴茎塞入口中，王耀满意地轻笑了一声，手插入了他的头发：“做得好，继续。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，忍受着生理上的不适，开始将整根吞进了嘴里，前后摇晃着头部，将火热的肉棒送进喉咙口，深喉这种事不管做了几次，还是不会让人适应，更何况他现在心里颇为抵触，他觉得恶心的反应更大了。

不过王耀显然有些不满他慢下来的动作，抽出了自己的分身，用手固定好他的头，然后便不容置疑地挺腰，在他的口腔中进出，阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己还没喘口气就再度被堵住了嘴，而且这次的抽插频率完全就是他掌控不了的，不管身前还是身后都在被粗暴地侵犯着，让他快要失去对自己身体的控制，眼中开始浮现泪花，喉咙里也无法抑制地飘出几声呻吟，他已经开始沉沦于肉欲带来的快感。

“小耀，你是不是也该注意一下我了。”伊万有些委屈的声音响起，“从刚刚你就一直在注意这家伙。”王耀闻言，放松了对阿尔弗雷德的控制，伸手拉过伊万，安抚性地吻上他的唇，两人吻的如胶似漆，在中间的阿尔弗雷德倒是因为他们动作的放缓松了口气，不过同时觉得这画面有些讽刺，他麻木地想着，到底什么时候才可以结束？

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的喉咙因为王耀的抽插感到刺痛，脸部的肌肉也因为一直张着嘴开始发酸，不过看着王耀的表情他就知道他要射了，于是他开始主动吮吸嘴里的肉棒，果然，王耀很快便射了出来，在他退出去后，阿尔弗雷德想把嘴里的精液吐出来，却被一把捂住了嘴，“不准吐哟，反正又不是没吃过，你以前不是还挺喜欢吗？”阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼，但也只能吞下去。

既然王耀已经结束，现在就只剩那头熊了，阿尔弗雷德默默想到。而他身后的人显然还在兴头上，见王耀松开了阿尔弗雷德，便抽出了在他体内肆虐的肉棒，把他转过来，面向自己抱了起来，再按在自己的阴茎上，在自身重量的作用下，这一下进的极深，让他忍不住发出了一声尖叫，还是好疼，但是伊万是不会像王耀那样怜惜他的，托着他的腰，将他一次次的举起再发下，甚至还恶意地向上挺腰，重重地进入他的身体。

阿尔弗雷德现在甚至开始希望嘴里含着王耀的东西了，毕竟嘴里堵着东西的话，自己就不能发出这样示弱的呻吟了，伊万的每一次进入都又重又狠，他已经适应了王耀的温柔，现在根本就跟不上伊万的节奏，他觉得自己就像是一叶小舟，只能随波逐流，迷失在情欲的浪潮中……

“啊呀，你好像快射了呢，万尼亚帮你一下好了。”伊万没有再托举着他了，只是顶着他的敏感点细细地研磨，一手抚摸着他的脊背，另外一只手则环上了他蓄势待发的勃起，略显粗暴地套弄起来。

“唔啊~”阿尔弗雷德的呻吟一下拔高，在伊万的动作下，他根本就没有坚持多久，便射了出了，高潮后的身体颤抖着软倒在了伊万的身上。

伊万看着手上的精液，似乎有些苦恼，将手掌送到阿尔弗雷德的嘴边：“你弄脏的，自己舔干净吧。”而阿尔弗雷德明显处于高潮后的不应期，脑子有些不清醒，迷蒙地半睁开眼，看了眼前的手一眼便凑了上去，半截红艳艳的舌尖轻轻地舔舐着伊万的手掌，这一幕让伊万都情不自禁地呼吸一窒，真是个妖精！怕不是就是这样在床上勾引了小耀！（然而其实是你家小耀在床上把他调教成了一个妖精）

伊万皱着眉，他也快要高潮了，刚刚和小耀那一轮，他还没爽够呢，就被这家伙打断了，本以为小耀只是舍不得他死，现在看来是连他伤的稍微重点都舍不得，不过这具身体确实不错，小耀想留着这个玩具，那就留着吧，反正自己也有爽到，最后用力顶了几下身上已经瘫软的人，便低吼着释放在了那人体内。

射精之后，伊万并没有抽出自己的分身，仍然将阿尔弗雷德搂在怀里，一下又一下地抚摸着他的脊背，在他的颈侧落下仿佛安抚的轻吻，这一幕简直都有些温馨了，王耀默默地评价，便也上前，在阿尔弗雷德的腰侧画着圈圈，引得他身体一颤，又开始了挣扎：“放开我，你要做什么，你们这群骗子！”

阿尔弗雷德挣扎着想起来，却又无力地坐了下去，激起了伊万的一声痛呼，“你是想坐断我吗？”伊万固定住他的腰身，扣住他的后脑勺，狠狠地吻上他的唇，勾着他的舌头进行着唾液的交换，不让他再乱动，同时也方便王耀进行下一步，王耀目的明确，继续抚摸着他的敏感带让他再放松点，然后一只手指试探着地插入被伊万堵住的小穴。或许是因为两人都刚高潮过，王耀的扩张出乎意料的容易。

“啊~呜…”阿尔弗雷德想要发出一声呻吟，却被伊万的吻堵了回去，他扭动着身体，继续想要摆脱两人的控制，伊万忍无可忍地在他屁股上扇了一下：“你再动我就硬了，那么等不及想要来下一轮吗？”阿尔弗雷德感受到了后穴里隐隐有抬头迹象的某个巨物，而王耀游刃有余的扩张也开始变得艰难了。

“不行，我不能…做不到的啊。”阿尔弗雷德的反抗并没有起到什么作用，只是再次被伊万紧紧抱在怀里，继续刚刚的安抚，王耀轻柔却不容置疑地继续着扩张：“只要扩张得当，你就做得到，阿尔弗，会很舒服的。”看来这件事是一定要发生了，而他无能为力，阿尔弗雷德默默咬着指节，忍受着后穴过度扩张的不适。

王耀和伊万交换了一个眼神，王耀撤出了自己在阿尔弗雷德身体里的手指，伊万则稍微放松了对阿尔弗雷德的控制，身体向后倾，让趴在他身上的阿尔弗雷德露出身下的穴口，王耀把他的腿分的更开，想让自己也挤进已经被填满的小穴，阿尔弗雷德搂着伊万脖子的手收紧了：“呜…好疼啊！”他在痛苦中呻吟着，声音几乎哽咽，把脸埋进伊万的肩膀，想要寻求一些安全感。

王耀搂着他的腰，轻声安慰到：“放松，阿尔弗，不然你会更疼的。”阿尔弗雷德尽力放松自己的肌肉，终于让王耀全都进去了，王耀和伊万再次交换了个眼神，同时开始了动作，阿尔弗雷德无法忍受地尖叫出声，眼中的泪水滑落，滴在伊万的肩上，两个人同时的动作对他来说还是太过了，他现在只能感觉到疼痛。他紧紧地搂住伊万的肩膀，痛苦地呻吟着。

王耀环抱着他的腰，在他的背上落下安抚的吻，然后和伊万再次调整了位置，终于找到了方法，两人交互着在他体内进出，让他的身体里总是有一根肉棒攻击着他的敏感点，没有了两人一同挤进身体的疼痛，敏感点又被频繁地顶撞，很快阿尔弗雷德的痛呼就变成了甜腻的呻吟，他的眼泪还是在不停地掉，但其中的意味也明显改变了。

“啊~啊…求…求你了…耀，我受不了了呜…”过载的快感让他处在崩溃的边缘，根本就不在乎自己说出了什么，只觉得自己要死在这令人头皮发麻的快感中了。

“求我做什么？嗯~”王耀身下的动作不停，轻轻咬着他的耳垂，问到。

“我真的…真的不行了…”阿尔弗雷德紧闭着双眼但是泪水还是止不住地流下来“我好难受呜呜…”

“可是你下面这么热情地吸着我和小耀呢，真的难受吗？”伊万调笑地顶了一下，把自己和王耀一同带进了阿尔弗雷德的身体。“啊！”阿尔弗雷德脊背绷直，发出了一声尖叫。

王耀无奈地叹了口气：“万尼亚，他现在还受不了这个。”缓缓将自己撤出大半，再次和伊万错开，他们现在正爽着呢，是不可能停的，只能委屈一下阿尔弗雷德了。

王耀和伊万的速度越来越快，阿尔弗雷德的呻吟和哭叫也一声高过一声，在快感的堆积下，他只觉得自己的大脑一片空白，除了被两人疯狂使用的地方传来的酥麻，已经感觉不到别的东西了，而王耀和伊万也已经爽到了极点，没有再开口，只是胡乱在他的身上脸上落下亲吻，留下痕迹。

最终还是阿尔弗雷德先撑不住，在强烈的前列腺高潮中射了出了，而他射精后的身体紧绷，也让王耀和伊万射在了他的身体里，高潮后的三人懒洋洋的抱在一起平复着呼吸，王耀率先恢复，退了出来，看着流出来的精液，皱了皱眉，阿尔弗雷德现在还抽抽噎噎的瘫在伊万身上，蓝色的眼睛里空茫茫一片，怕是做不到自己清理了，于是拍了拍伊万，让他把阿尔弗雷德抱到浴室里去洗一下。

伊万也退出了阿尔弗雷德的身体，准备把他抱起来。“放开hero，大鼻子蠢熊！”阿尔弗雷德用力拍上伊万的脸。

“哎呦，生气了吗？向日葵。”伊万捂着鼻子，开口道。

“你们俩个骗子，剧本上根本就没有后半段，hero再也不要陪你们玩什么角色扮演了”

“可是我和万尼亚明明有让你爽到。”

“才没有，疼死了，一点都不爽！”

王耀和伊万对视了一眼，决定下次还要这样做，直到阿尔弗雷德说实话为止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free talk：这其实是我一开始的一篇长文脑洞，cp是黑三和dover，攻受应该除了露米都是互攻，但是我后来写不下去，就当成是他们玩角色扮演的剧本吧。  
以及中和露给米的剧本只有前半段，阿尔说他们是骗子那一段开始就没有剧本了，我觉得自己写的还挺明显的，前后阿尔弗雷德表现差异挺大的……吧。

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk:里面角色扮演的剧情是我的一个黑三中长篇的脑洞，但是觉得以我的笔力和脑力，根本写不下去，所以用在这里开车了……
> 
> PS阿尔说他们是骗子那一段开始就没有剧本了，我觉得自己写的还挺明显的，前后阿尔弗雷德表现差异挺大的……吧。


End file.
